Unrelated!
by No1butjoe
Summary: A man comes to the Ponderosa, claiming he's Joe's real father. Forced by the courts to go with his 'pa', Joe leaves the family he's loved, but learns a horrible secret about the man he's staying with! Warnings: mention of abuse. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT! R&R!


Unrelated!

By No1butjoe

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bonanza or any related characters.**

**Summary: A man comes to the Ponderosa, claiming he's Joe's real father. Forced by the courts to go with his 'pa', Joe leaves the family he's loved, but learns a horrible secret about the man he's staying with! Enjoy!**Adam Cartwright jerked his head up as the front door slowly opened and his youngest brother, Joseph, stepped inside. The young man's eyes were red as if from crying and he was shaking uncontrollably. Adam was out of his chair in a heartbeat and helping the cowboy onto the couch.

"Pa! Hoss! Something's wrong with Joe!" he shouted, his tone emphasizing the worry he had for his sibling.

Ben Cartwright, rancher and father of three boys, raced down the stairs of his house, his middle son, Hoss, on his heels. The scene before them sent shivers down their spines as they hurried to the youngest Cartwright's side.

"Joseph?" Ben whispered, trying to bring his son back to reality. "Joseph, son, please, answer me!"

Joe's face took on a look of pain at the word 'son'.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" Adam added, his worry matching his father's.

As the oldest, Adam felt he was Hoss and Joe's protector and it was killing him to see a member of his family upset.

"I believe I can answer your question, sir," a voice replied as a man appeared in the doorway. "You see, this young man is my son."

Ben rose to his feet and haltingly took a step towards the man, his anger flaring at what had just been said.

"The name's Daniel Rogers, Mr. Cartwright," he said, extending his hand.

Ben didn't shake it, just stood there and glared in hate at the man standing before him. "What do you want with Joseph?" he asked, trying to keep his tone down.

"I just told you, Mr. Cartwright, he's my son," Rogers replied, smiling. "And I want him to take him home, where he belongs."

Hoss laid a restraining hand on Ben's shoulder.

"He belongs with us," Ben snapped, relaxing at his second oldest son's touch. "We're his family!"

Joe stood up and Adam put an arm around his shoulders to show him that they supported him.

"Who are you to talk to my father so harshly?" Joe asked, recovered from his state of shock.

"I'm your father," Rogers stated, smiling as he stepped up to him, but Adam quickly blocked his path.

"If you want my little brother, you'll have to go through all three of us first," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll be back!" Rogers promised, staring at Joe. "I'll be back for my son, Cartwright! I'll fight for what's mine!"

Ben's fists clenched.

"So will I," he vowed, watching the man leave.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Pa?" Joe whispered as he and his family rode into town. "Pa, I'm scared."

Ben looked at him and could clearly see fear written in his eyes as they walked towards the courthouse.

"So am I, Joe," he admitted, softly. "So am I."JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ"Order! Order!" Judge Henry shouted, slamming his 'hammer' on the desk. "I've made my decision. Due to the evidence Mr. Rogers has shown us, Joseph Cartwright will be left in his custody. Court is adjourned."

Joe's face paled as he turned to look at Ben, Adam, and Hoss. Ben's face showed pain at what the judge agreed on. Joe rose to face them. Giving Adam and Hoss each a hug, he turned to Ben. The cowboy pulled him close and gently stroked his hair, his tears falling freely.

"I love you, Joe, you know that, don't you?" Ben whispered as they pulled apart.

"I know. I love you, too, P- Mr. Cartwright," Joe whispered, not able to look at him. Daniel Rogers walked up, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ready to go, SON?" he asked, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Joe didn't respond, but allowed Rogers to lead him out. Ben let Joe keep Cochise and everyone watched with heavy hearts as the Cartwrights, dejectedly, rode to the Ponderosa. Rogers refused to allow Joe to retrieve his things from his room, so everything remained in it's place. Every morning, for the next couple of months, Adam and Hoss would find their father sleeping in Joe's old room, tears clearly visible on his had Joe's last name changed. Several times, Joe wanted to visit his old family, but his 'father' refused.

"Why, Pa, why can't I go?" Joe pleaded, hopefully.

It had taken him a while to bring himself to call Rogers Pa, but Rogers threatened to hurt him if he didn't. Joe daily received beatings, for no reason, other than Rogers was drunk half the time.

"Because I said so!" Rogers argued, angrily as he slapped him across the face. "Ask again and I'll hurt you so bad, you won't be able to go anywhere for a month, I'll make sure of that!"

On Sunday, in church, Joe avoided Ben, Adam, and Hoss, but, as he and Rogers were leaving, the Cartwrights stopped them.

"Joe, how are you?" Ben asked, managing a weak smile.

"He's fine," Rogers retorted, sharply. "Come on, Joe, it's time to go home."

Ben grabbed Joe's arm and turned him to face them, which made him and his sons gasp. Several bruises and cuts covered the young man's face!

"Joe, what happened?" Hoss asked, worriedly.

"He got into a fight in the saloon," Rogers stated, growing impatient. "Come on, Joe, we're leaving."

Adam stepped up and blocked their path.

"Joe, is that true?" he asked, searching his face.

The cowboy slowly nodded and allowed Rogers to pull him to their horses. Adam turned worriedly to Ben.

"Pa, something doesn't seem right," he admitted, sighing. "Joe kept glancing at Rogers as if he was scared of him."

"I noticed," Ben replied, running a hand over his face. "I swear, if that man did that to Joseph, I'll-."

"You'll do nothing, Ben," Roy Coffee, the sheriff of Virginia City, cut in, coming up behind them. "A man has a right to discipline his son."

"Roy, those marks on Joe's body weren't discipline," Ben argued, firmly. "No one who loved their child would be willing to beat their child like that with such force! I hope Joe runs so he won't be hurt worse than he already is."JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJoe and Rogers arrived home, where Rogers took off his belt and whipped Joe's back with it until he was bleeding from every mark!

"That was for your friends stopping us," he breathed, furious.

Before he could react, Joe bolted out the door as best he could with the condition he was in.

"I have to go to the Ponderosa," he thought, anxiously. "Have to. . . get. . . help."

He collapsed five miles away from the house!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A knock on the door startled Adam awake. He calmly got dressed, and went to answer it. Daniel Rogers stood there, angrily.

"Where is he?" he demanded, pushing his way into the house.

"Nice to see you too," Adam murmured under his breath. Out loud, he said, "Who? Wait a minute! Where's Joe?"

"Like you don't know!" Rogers snapped, slapping his fist into his hand.

"What's going on down here?!" Ben shouted, descending the stairs. "Rogers, what are you shouting about?"

"Joe ran away tonight," came the angry reply. "He's here and I know it. Now, where is he?"

Ben's face drained of all its color as he stared at Rogers' belt. A red stain was clearly visible. The eldest Cartwright clenched his fists.

"Did you hit him with your belt?" Hoss asked, also coming downstairs.

Before their visitor could reply, a hurried knock sounded on the door, followed by an anxious voice.

"Mr. Cartwright! Come quick!"

Adam opened the door and gasped. He helped his foreman carry Joe to the couch, where Ben spotted the lashes on the young man's back and arms!"You beat him!" Hoss, shouted, advancing on Rogers. "You hurt him! His whole back is bleeding!"

"Hoss!" his father shouted, anxiously. "Ride and get Doc Martin out here immediately! Joe's in bad shape!"

Reluctantly, the middle son ran to the barn to get Chubby. Joe's mouth opened slightly and he whispered, "Pa?" so only Ben could hear him.

"I'm here, son," the cowboy assured him. "I'm here. Joe, can you tell me who did this?"

Just then, Rogers shoved Ben aside and forced Joe to his feet. In rage, Adam jumped on top of Rogers, forcing him to the floor. Joe collapsed on the floor and yelped in pain.

"You hurt my brother again and I'll kill you," Adam hissed, angrily. "I suggest you get out of this house and never return!"

Ben was helping Joe back onto the couch. The wounds had reopened from when Rogers forced him up. Joe gripped tightly to Ben as he realized he was safe.

"Papa, help. . . me. . . please," he pleaded as Ben gently laid him on his stomach on the couch.

"I'm your father!" Rogers shouted, aiming to punch him, but being stopped by Adam. "You won't live, Joe! That I promise you!"

That was all Ben could handle. Furious at the pain the man had inflicted on Joe, he punched Rogers, sending him reeling against the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"That should keep him quiet," Ben grumbled as he anxiously turned his attention once more to Joe's condition.

Hoss and Doc Martin rushed inside at that very moment and Doc Martin immediately set to work on the bleeding young man. Hoss spotted Rogers lying on the floor and threw his oldest brother a questioning look. Adam looked back with a face that said, "Don't ask." Joe was screaming in agony as Paul bandaged his wounds. Ben was talking to him soothingly and helping him stand so the bandages would go around his chest and back. His arms were bandaged separately, then he was allowed to lay down and he fell into a restless sleep. Just then, a knock came to the door and Roy Coffee was ushered inside.

"Ben, I heard about Joe," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Joe has to go with Rogers. By law, we can't do anything."

His friend's face paled as he stared at the young man lying on the couch in a peaceful sleep.

"What if he decides to stay with me?" he asked, staring at Roy as the lawman ran a hand over his face.

"It's up to him," Roy replied, sighing. "He's old enough to decide."

"Hey, Pa, Joe's awake," Adam announced, moving over so his father could sit next to the injured cowboy.

"Joseph?" Ben asked, worriedly as he took the boy's hand in his. "Joe, I have to ask you an important question. Are you listening?"

Joe nodded, slowly.

"Roy wants to know-well, we all want to know who you'd rather live with," Ben began. "Me or him?"

Joe didn't need to ask who 'him' was.

"I found out something about Rogers," he said, pulling a piece of paper from his pant pocket and handing it to Ben. "He was planning on murdering all the kids on that list. I found it in the trash. My name's the first one. Apparently, he lost it. Pa?"

Ben felt the tears fill his eyes at that simple word.

"Yes, son?" he asked, feeling Joe's hand squeeze his.

"We need to talk when I wake up again, okay?" he asked, almost pleadingly. "I want to stay with. . ."

His voice trailed off as sleep once again overtook him. Ben had tears in his eyes. Was Joe trying to tell him he wanted to go with Rogers, or stay on the Ponderosa with him?

Joe didn't wake up again until three more days had passed. Rogers had not been arrested until Roy got a chance to speak to him, but the man refused to talk until Joe woke up.

They were seated in Joe's room, Ben, Adam, Hoss, Roy, Paul, and Rogers.

"What is this, a party?" Joe asked, smiling as Ben sat next to him on the bed.

"Not quite, son," he replied, managing a slight smile.

"He's not your son!" Rogers snapped, not taking his eyes off of the floor.

"You're wrong," Joe replied, looking at him. "I'm not _your_ son. I talked to Doctor Martin. He has proof that I'm Ben Cartwright's son. Doc?"

The medical man handed Rogers a piece of paper. It was a note from Marie to him. It was written two months before Joe's birth. He read aloud:"Dear Daniel,

I am due to have a baby- boy or girl, I don't know. I have also met the man of my dreams, the father of my baby - Ben Cartwright, my husband. I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us. Our baby's name, if it's a boy, will be Joseph. Joseph Francis ,

Marie Cartwright"Ben had tears in his eyes. All this time, his doubts had haunted him, causing him to wonder if Joseph really was his son. At that precise moment when Rogers read the latter, all of Ben's doubts were washed away. Joe caught his eye. Rogers was open-mouthed. He knew Joe was Ben Cartwright's son, that was why he wanted to kill him. Joe, he believed, should've been HIS son!

Rogers leaped from his chair and struck the young man in the face. Having seen enough, Roy quickly placed him under arrest.

"Joe, did you know about this all this time?" his father asked, gently.

His son just gave him a knowing grin.

"What do you think, Pa?" he asked, teasingly.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
